Endurance Game
by The Angel of Mercy
Summary: Hermione suggested a game which Draco is not allowed to touch her for a week. Originally from The Queen of Hurts


"Draco, want to play a game with me?" Hermione asked, sitting next to her boyfriend on the couch in the Heads' common room.

"What kind of game?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"Endurance game."

"Endurance?"

"Yes, endurance. A game to see if you can resist me for a week."

"What's in it for me if I win?"

"That's a surprise. But a good one, I promise."

"What's the rules?"

"It's simple. You can't touch me for a week."

"That's all?"

"That means no hugging me, no kissing me, no touching me at all. Got that?" Draco nodded.

"That surprise better be good," he said.

"Then, we'll start tomorrow," Hermione said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a Slytherin grin. "But today, why don't we get you ready for the week?"

In no time at all, Draco lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

The next morning, Draco found that Hermione was not in his bed, which she usually was after their exhausting activity. He got up and dress. When he left his room, Hermione wasn't there, so he thought she was at breakfast already.

"Blaise, have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked Blaise as he sat down at the Slytherin table. Hermione wasn't there in the Great Hall.

"No, Drake, I have not seen your girlfriend," Blaise answered.

"I have a feeling that I done a horrible thing."

"What would that be?"

"I agreed to play a game with her. I just know I'll regret it."

"What kind of game is that?"

"A game that I can't touch her for a week." Blaise started laughing, slamming the table with his fist. Several other Slytherins looked curiously.

"Oh, Drakie! I never knew that you are this stupid!" said Blaise through his laugh. "That's why they call her the brightest witch of her time! This is going to be so fun to watch!"

"What are talking about?" Draco said. Blaise just patted him on his shoulder.

"I'm not telling you. Good luck."

"Tell me, Za-" Draco was cut off by a couple wows.

"Is that the Hermione Granger?"

"Damn, she's hot!"

Draco shot his head towards the direction of the door. Right there was Hermione wearing a really short skirts and a very tight shirt that show enough cleavage. Her hair was a bit of a mess, but it made her a bit like one of those motorcycle chicks. In other, she was hot!

All the male students had dropped their jaws with their eyes ogling every inch of her. The girls were whispering to each other about her new look. Whistling and howls were heard. The teachers stared out shocked, excepted Dumbledore.

"Granger! Want to go out with me?" someone shouted from across the room.

"Be my Valentine!" another shouted. Ginny was laughing behind Hermione like crazy. She whispered in Hermione's ear and went to sit with Harry, her boyfriend.

"Draco, you'll never last a day, much less a week," Blaise said, still laughing. "I bet you ten Galleons that you can't last a week."

Draco didn't say anything. "I been played!" he said, realizing what happened to him.

"Draco, can I sit with you to day?" asked Hermione, standing right next to him. He tried to say something, but he came out speechless.

"Yes, you can, Hermione. It would be most pleasant," Blaise answered for him.

"Thank you, Blaise," she said, settling herself between Draco and Blaise.

"You lucky bastard," someone said.

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione said, pecking him on the cheek. Glares were sent to him.

For the rest of breakfast, Draco wouldn't dare look at her directly in fear that he might lose himself and kidnap her. If he lost the game, he would lose his pride.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last a week.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last six days.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last five days.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last four days.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last three days.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last two days.

No, Draco Malfoy did not last one day.

No, Draco Malfoy only lasted about a few hours before he grabbed Hermione and carried her like a sack of flour. He quickly brought her to their dorm and locked the door. They were not seen for the rest of the day.

No, Draco Malfoy did not win because Hermione Granger knew she was going to win from the start.


End file.
